goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Caillou watches Zoboomafoo and Gets Grounded
''Evil Caillou watches Zoboomafoo and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video out of Evil Caillou with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Plot Evil Caillou watched Zoboomafoo and got grounded BIG TIME!!! Transcript Evil Caillou: "I'm going to watch Zoboomafoo because Evil Barney told me that there is a special episode of Zoboomafoo." [ 15 minutes later ] Evil Caillou: "Wow! That is the best Zoboomafoo episode ever!" Doris: "Evil Caillou, what is all that noise about? Huh?" Evil Caillou: "Because I watched Zoboomafoo, mommy." Doris: "Shall I have a look? I hope you aren't watching Zoboomafoo." [ Doris is shocked that Evil Caillou had watched Zoboomafoo. ] Doris: "Oh! (44x) Evil Caillou! You watched Zoboomafoo?!? That show is made by PBS Kids! Oh! (45x) That's so it! I'm calling your father about this!" Doris: (on the phone) "Boris! You are not going to believe what Evil Caillou just did." Boris: (over the phone) "What? Did Evil Caillou had been told not to watch Zoboomafoo?" Doris: (over the phone) "Yes! He watched Zoboomafoo and that show is made by PBS Kids. Abd he is forbidden from PBS Kids shows!" Boris: (over the phone) "OH! (55x) OH, MY GOD!! HE IS IN BIG (20x) ULTIMATE TROUBLE!!!!" [ Boris walked into the living room, angry. ] Boris: "You...are...in...big...deep...super....ultimate trouble! How dare you watch Zoboomafoo? That show is made by PBS Kids! That's it! You are grounded big time!" Doris: "We are calling Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, and all their friends to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson!" [ A few seconds later ] [ Cut to: Evil Caillou's backyard. ] Doris: "Evil Caillou, you got some visitors who want to see you now." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I cannot believe you watched Zoboomafoo which is made by PBS Kids." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And I agree with Dylan. Now, our friends are giving you punishments right now!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. There will be no music and singers that you like, no The Calgary Flames, no Grand Chase, no Elsword, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar movies and shows, and many more!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. We will replace your Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff with Disney, MGM, FOX, Warner Bros., Universal, and Illumination stuff." Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. And I agree with TheJojuan4444." Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff will be donated to the hospital." Aaron: "I'm Aaron. Also, your PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff will be donated to charity." Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. And if you team up with Wally and Norville, you will be in deep trouble!" Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. And I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. You will be sent to the 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' UK background if you keep on causing trouble in the world. And the UK logo will hit you non-stop." Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. And I agree with what my boyfriend says." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Start becoming a Disney, MGM, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., Universal, and Illumination fan." Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. I will force you to watch Looney Tunes blooper videos from now on." Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. All of the Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar characters told you that they will never see you ever again! And don't even think about going to Nickelodeon Universe because if you do, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook will come and get you!" Joy Theory 98 Excel: "I'm Joy Theory 98 Excel. There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Vyond, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Instagram, no Google Plus, no Amazon.com, no TV, no video games, no laptop, no hanging out with Dora and Boots, no Grand Chase and Elsword stuff, no Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar movies and TV shows, and many more!" AmtRoseFan2016: "I'm the good AmtRoseFan2016. Me and Michael Squish Yeti 89 will take away all your The Wiggles stuff and replace it with my Little Pony stuff." Vince Tolentino Matias: "I'm the good Vince Tolentino Matias. And all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar will be donated to the hospital." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. And you can't do anything made by your favourite companies so save your own life." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. I agree with LouieLouie95." Teletext: "I'm the Teletext logo. And there will also be no Caillou, no Zoboomafoo, no Barney and Friends, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Boohbah, no Thomas and Friends, no Wild Kratts, no Clifford the Big Red Dog, no Between the Lions, no Peg + Cat, no Nature Cat, no Cyberchase, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no Reading Rainbow, no Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, no George Shrinks, no Jay Jay the Jet Plane, no Martha Speaks, no WordWorld, no WordGirl, no Curious George, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no The Wiggles, no Blue's Clues, no Blue's Clues and You, no Dora the Explorer, no Dora's Explorer Girls, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no Yo Gabba Gabba, no Tickety Toc, no The Backyardigans, no Little Bill, no Oswald, no Wonder Pets, no Max and Ruby, no Angelina Ballerina, no Bob the Builder, no Fireman Sam, no Pingu, no Kipper, no Mike the Knight, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, no Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, no Rubbadubbers, no Sheeep, no Brambly Hedge, no Fifi and the Flowertots, no Roary the Racing Car, no Shaun the Sheep, no Timmy Time, no The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, no James the Cat, no Captain Pugwash, no Art Attack, no Animal Stories, no Archibald the Koala, no Pablo the Little Red Fox, no Anthony Ant, no Little People, no Little Tikes Land, no PicMe, no Wobbly Land, no Zack and Quack, no Shimmer and Shine, no Rusty Rivets, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Team Umizoomi, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Grease, no Butterbean's Café, no Johnny Test, no Pepsi-related fast food places, and further more!"